Ash and Bayleaf A Fallen Leaf Chapter 8
by Fox Mcloud 626 Krystal
Summary: Things are about to get ugly.


Chapter 8

"Will u get off?"

"Sure thing." Latias let go of Bayleaf.

"I'm out." Josh freaked out n left the room.

"Oh no u don't." Bayleaf grab Josh by the arm.

"Bayleaf!" Ash shouted.

"Coming! Take you r medicin Latias." Bayleaf went to the living room.

"What is it?" Bayleaf ask Ash.

"I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"Go to the movies tommorow as a{gulp} date?"

"Yes! I'd love too."

"I got reservations at a reaturaunt."

"But wait. Who's going 2 watch Latias? She's still in heat."

"I got a baby sitter She's ten."

"A baby sitter n she's ten!? Latias will kill the babysitter."

"N she's bringing a friend over."

"Fine but Ash." She grabbed Ash n pined him against the wall. "I'll get Latias to pound on u." She let Ash slid down. "I'm her sister. I can't wait!"

"She's hot when she's mad."

"Nice." said a voice. Ash looked out the window.

"How long were u standing there Dragonair?"

"To make your move."

"Anybody!" Latias cried out.

"Don't worry." Josh trying to calm her down. Ash came in. Latias came in n hug him.

"Can't...breath." Ash gasp.

"Sorry."

"He came back to start a family." Josh said.

Latias giggle n she knock Ash down n push Josh to the wall.

"Urgh!" Josh grunted n ask "Where's your sister?"

Bayleaf came in. "What's going on?"

"I was hving fn with big brother n him. Is that bad?" She began to cry.

"Don't cry." Josh said getting up.

"R u ok?" Bayleaf asked Ash. "I'll save u Peach."

"He thinks your Peach." Josh teasd.

"Very funny. Latias can u help me?"

"Sure." Latias trued her Pysic. "It's not working."

"Must be the heat." Josh whisper.

"That wass funny!" Pikachu comment.

"Can someone help? I can't feel my legs." Ash said.

"Want me to help?" Latias waas pulled by the ear from Bayleaf.

"U need 2 go 2 bed n go 2 sleep."

"I'm not tired." She has a devilish look.

"Typloshin go find something to do with the others."

"Sure."

"Ready?"

"Nope."

"Take these pills n go 2 sleep." Bayleaf said as she hand 2 pills n a glass of water.

"Kiss me cause i won't bite." said Latias puckering up.

"I'll be your training partner 2morrow."

"K."

"Night. Where do u think your going?" asked Bayleaf as her n Josh was in the hallway.

"Going to the pool. Dragonair told me your going on a date 2night with Ash." Josh left to get his swimming suit.

_"I have 2 find Ash."_ Bayleaf went over to Ash's room.

"Come in." Ash was sitting on the bed.

"Where's Josh?"

"Swimming."

"O."

"We'll take care of her."

"Thanks."

Josh's room....

_"I wonder how Latias is doing."_ Josh went up to Latias's room in his bathin suit.

"How r" Josh was cut off. He can't belive this is happening.

"Oh Great! This is bad."

"Stay away."

"Drop it!"

Ash's room...

"I love u Bayleaf."

"I love u too."

"Ash you have to get to Latias's room now. Josh is upstairs." Pikachu said from the door.

"Crap." Ash pu on his cloths n him n Bayleaf went over to Latias's room.

"Put it down now Latias before I hurt n I mean it." Josh warned.

"Leave me to die." She threaten to stab her self with a knife.

"Come on Latias." said Ash.

"We love u." Pikachu said.

"What happen?" Bayleaf ask followed by Josh's Pikachu.

"Depression stage." Josh said."She'll kill her self."

"She thinks i'm a talking friut."

"Pikachu get the sleeping medicine." Ash said.

"Right."

"Hold her down Ash in that chair n I'll tie her up."

"Wait u two leave this to Pikachu n me."

"How?!"

"Like this!" Pikachu takled Latias in the chair while Josh is holding Latias's arms. "Tie her up! Hurry!"

Ash tied Latias up quickly.

"I want to die!"

"Don't say that." Josh said.

"We all care n love u. Tell us what's wrong." Ash said.

"Yes Latias."

"I don't need help from a prince a lesiban n a teenager! I want u dead!"

The four of them has to figure out something. Ash has an idea.

"I know."

"What Ash?" Bayleaf asked

"U have a plan?"

Ash whisper the plan to Bayleaf n Josh.

"Gross. I can't do that."

"We need to make Latias remember the good times." Ash said.

"Ok. Will u help?"

"Fine. I'll do anything for u Ash."

"Why do I know something is about to go worse?" Josh wonder.


End file.
